Les yeux rivés sur toi
by P'tite jiji
Summary: Je ne sais pas si j'étais amoureuse de lui. Mais je m'imaginais beaucoup de choses, toutes plus impossible les unes que les autres. Malgré mes fantasmes je savais qu'il me détestait. Tant pis je ne voulais pas l'oublier ! OS HG/DM !


_Bonnjour a tous ! Je me lance dans les OS ! c'est mon tout premier donc soyez indulgent. J'espère que l'histoire ne sera pas trop banale...J'ai longuement hésité sur le raiting mais je pense qu'il est bien comme ça. J'ai toujours étais trés guimauve alors pour cette fois j'ai essayais de ne pas en faire car beaucoup n'aime pas (Vive les Dramione Guimauve lol ^^)_

_Bonne lecture ! J'aimerais avoir vos avis ! _

_PS : Je n'abandonne pas du tout ma fic "Puis-je vous aimer" ! Le chapitre est juste en cours d'écriture ;-) vous l'aurez trés bientot !_

* * *

Nous étions Jeudi, il était 9h et je me rendais à mon premier cours de la journée. Ce cours, je le redoutais plus que tout. A chaque fois mes mains se mettaient à trembler et mon cœur à s'accélèrer. C'était le seul cours que j'avais avec _lui_, c'était le seul moment où je pouvais l'observer à ma guise.

J'entrai dans la salle de potion qui se trouvait dans les cachots et m'assis à ma place comme d'habitude. Et comme d'habitude je le vis entrer et s'asseoir ...devant moi. Le professeur l'avait placé à la table qui se trouvait juste devant moi, il était à une place où je pouvais observer aussi bien ses fais et gestes que son merveilleux visage d'ange et pour une fois j'étais plus que reconnaissante envers Rogue.

Le cours commença et je commençai aussi ma potion. Malgré que je savais que j'allais encore une fois rater ma potion à cause de _lui, _j'essayais tout de même de me concentrer. Au moment de remuer, je le vis passer une main dans ses cheveux et comme je m'en doutai mon regard ne put se décroché de lui. Je sentis mes joues prendre une teinte légèrement rose et je repartis encore une fois dans mes rêveries. Combien de fois avais-je imagineé le croiser dans un couloir où il n'y aurait que nous et où il me plaquerait contre le mur pour m'embrasser. Même parfois je m'imaginais qu'on allait plus loin que s'embrasser... Qu'il m'arrachait violemment ma chemise et qu'il passait ses mains sur tout mon corps pour ensuite...Oui je m'imaginais beaucoup de chose, toute plus impossible les unes que les autres. Malgré mes fantasmes je savais qu'il me détestait, ce n'était pas difficile à savoir vu le nombre de fois où il m'insultait.

Je ne sais pas si j'étais amoureuse de lui. Si être amoureuse veux dire que son cœur s'afolle au moindre regard et qu'on rougit au seul fait d'entendre son nom, alors oui j'étais amoureuse de Drago Malefoy.

Car en plus de mes petits fantasmes dés que je le voyais, je rêvais aussi de lui la nuit...Il me hantait. Je ne me souvenais plus très bien comment j'en étais arrivée là. Tout c'était passer très vite. Trop vite...

- Hermione ?Hermione !

Je tournai la tête pour voir pourquoi tant d'agitation et je vis Ron ,qui était assit à coté de moi, regardait avec un air horrifié ma potion. Alors je de-tournis mon regard vers celle-ci et compris pourquoi il me regardait comme ça. Ma potion faisait de grosse bulle et menaçait d'exploser, elle aurait du être rouge et là elle était devenu bleu presque noir. C'était la premier fois que ma potion était aussi désastreuse, d'habitude j'arrivais à avoir un résultat normal, pas désastreux mais pas non plus génial.

- Tu as remué 16 fois au lieu de 2 fois ta potion. Dit Ron les yeux toujours river sur ma potion ratée.

Je regardai autour de moi et constatai que toute la classe me regardait. Les serpentards se moquaient de moi et les Gryffondores se demandaient comment la miss-je-sais-tout avait put faire pire que Neville. Mon regard se reporta automatiquement vers le responsable de ce scandale. Il s'était retourné et me regardait, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Je n'ai jamais aimais ce sourire mais le simple fais que son regard se pose sur moi me mettait dans un état qui me faisait tout oublier, à tel point que je n'entendis même pas Rogue se levait de son bureau et venir vers moi. Ce n'est que quand il parla que je déviai mon regard de _lui. _

- Miss Granger, je n'aurais jamais cru que vous pourriez un jour faire pire que monsieur Londubat !

Je regardai rapidement la potion de Neville et vis qu'elle avait une couleur orange et c'était largement mieux que moi.

- J'enlève 10 point a Gryffondore ! Continua Rogue.

Après ça le cours se finit et je partis à toute vitesse des cachots ne voulant pour rien au monde faire une autre catastrophe à cause d'une certaine personne blonde. Mes amis, Ron et Harry me suivirent sans comprendre jusqu'à la salle où notre prochain cours se déroulait. Car oui, je ne leurs avait rien dit, il ne m'aurait pas comprit et m'aurait persuadé de l'oublier, or je ne voulais pour rien au monde l'oublier.

La journée passa, le repas était finit et nous devions retourner dans notre salle commune mais je devais rendre un livre à la bibliothèque et j'étais déjà en retard sur le délaie de prés, j'étais donc obligée de m'y rendre. J'étais seule à marcher dans le couloir et je m'imaginais une fois encore le croiser et...

- Granger !

Je me retournai et le vis. Je ne rêvais pas, Malefoy s'avançait vers moi. Il avait une fois de plus ce sourire narquois et semblait vouloir me dire quelque chose. Quand il fut à moins d'un mètre de moi je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Demandai je en essayant d'être froide pour cacher ma gêne.

- Je voulais juste savoir qu'est ce qui te prends de me mater à chaque cours. Je suis conscient que je suis le plus beau mec de Poudlard mais venant de toi c'est plus ou moins étonnant. Dit il en se rapprochant de plus en plus de moi.

Apparemment il avait remarqué que je passais mon temps à le regarder ce qui me troubla énormément, jamais je ne me serais doutée qu'il me voyait quand je le dévorais des yeux.

Je mis un certain temps à répondre.

- Je ne te regarde jamais en cours. C'est pas ma fautes si quand je veux regarder au tableau ta tête est devant moi.

- Bien sur, c'est aussi parce que tu as regardé le tableau que tu as raté ta potion. Tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir, Granger !

- C'est toi qui t'imagine n'importe quoi !

- Vraiment ? Dit il en s'approchant dangereusement de moi, un sourire narquois aux lèvres

Soudain je sentis le mur derrière moi. Il m'était impossible de reculer plus. Je le voyais alors poser ses mains sur le mur, ses bras m'entouraient et je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma peau. J'avais l'impression de rêver. Il voulait surement me provoquer et je savais qu'il me manipulait surement mais à cet instant j'étais heureuse ...et très gênée. Ses lèvres étaient à présent à quelques centimètres des miennes et il me regardait dans les yeux. Je n'arrivais pas à décrypter son regard, il n'était d'une couleur que je n'avais jamais vu encore chez lui, ses yeux étaient devenus gris presque bleu et je ne pus décrocher mon regard du sien, j'étais hypnotisée par lui. A ce moment je ne sus pas ce qui me prit mais j'avançai mes lèvres et les posai sur les siennes. Il fut surpris par mon geste car il ne bougea pas les premiers temps. Il n'aurait surement jamais pensé que j'aurais pu faire cela. Je pense qu'il aurait trouvé ça encore plus drôle s'il m'y avait forcé. Ce n'est que quelque secondes plus tard que je me rendis compte de mon geste. Je l'embrassais. J'embrassais Drago Malefoy, celui qui aurait du être mon pire ennemi ! Alors, troublée, je me détachai de lui et commençai à verser quelques larmes. Je l'avais embrassé ! J'avais agi sans réfléchir et je savais qu'il allait me faire payer mon acte.

Sauf qu'il ne me le fit pas payer comme je me l'imaginais. Alors que des larmes perlaient sur mes joues et que je marchais de plus en plus vite pour m'enfuir , lui, qui n'avait jusqu'à présent pas bougé se mit à me rattraper. Il m'attrapa le bras pour que je me retourne, ce que je fis. Je n'osai pas le regarder dans les yeux car je supposais qu'il allait se moquer de moi. Soudain il mit sa main sur mon visage pour que je lève ma tête et il n'embrassa à son tour. Je fut tout aussi surprise que lui mais ne pus que répondre à son baiser. J'entrouvris les lèvres et il y glissa sa langue. Nous nous embrassions sauvagement et je ne pouvais m'arrêter de peur qu'il ne recommence plus jamais. Or c'est lui qui s'arrêta et me regarda dans les yeux. Je ne sus comment interpréter ce baiser. M'avait il embrasser pour se venger du baiser que je lui avais donner ou était ce vrai ? Je me mis alors à rougir énormément. Il eut un sourire amusé.

- Tu sais que tu es mignonne quand tu rougis ? Me demanda t il en souriant

A mon tour, je ne pus m'empêchée de sourire et mes joues devinrent encore plus rouge qu'avant. Il se détacha alors de moi et repartit le sourire aux lèvres. Je ne savais pas si ce sourire était narquois, moqueur ou amusé et j'étais totalement perdu. Je me rendis à la bibliothèque et repartis dans ma salle commune.

Le lendemain il ne me fit aucune remarque, et je ne croisai pas non plus sa bande de serpentard ce qui m'étonnai grandement. Heureusement ce jour là je n'avais pas cours avec lui, sinon je n'aurais surement pas pus m'empêché de rougir constamment et de repensé à la veille et j'aurais surement imaginais des centaines de scénario qui aurait pus se passé après...scénario pas très sain d'ailleurs...

Le soir arriva et je dus me rendre dans la grande salle pour diner. Je m'assis comme d'habitude à la table de ma maison en compagnie de mes amis mais je n'étais plus concentrée sur les conversations. Mon regard était rivé sur mon jus de citrouille et je pensais à diverse chose...mais qui se rapporter malheureusement toutes à la même personne : Drago. Jusque là je mettais interdit de relever les yeux vers sa table, mais la tentation fut trop grande et je relevai la tête. Je le trouvai rapidement. Il était en plein dans mon chant de vision. Il avait les yeux rivé sur moi et je faillis fondre rien qu'en voyant qu'il me fixait aussi intensément. Il n'avais pas son air supérieur et narquois qu'il avait à chaque fois en me regardant. Cette fois-ci il me regardait vraiment. Je supposais plutôt, mais ce qu'il allait faire après me le confirma. Quand il vit que je le regardais aussi, il me sourit discrètement. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Comment l'interpréter ? A ce moment j'étais un peu perdu mais je me surpris à lui sourire aussi. Mes joues devinrent évidement rouge et j'étais énormément gênée mais je m'en fichais, tout ce qui importait c'était lui.

Quand il me vit répondre à son sourire, il m'accorda un regard que je n'avais encore jamais vu chez lui et il se re-concentra sur la conversation de sa table. Je gardai un petit moment les yeux sur lui, j'étais trop troublée pour faire quoi que se soit.

- Hermione tout va bien ? Me demanda Harry qui était face à moi.

Je détournai ma tête rapidement vers lui pour qu'il ne remarque pas qui je regardais et lui affirma.

- Euh...Oui ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien !

Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons je pris mon jus de citrouille, le bus et écouta de ce dont parlait Ron. Je n'écoutais qu'à moiter mais au moins on ne me posait plus de questions. Mon regard se tourna vers celui que j'aimais mais je ne le vis pas. Il était parti. Je le cherchai des yeux mais ne le trouvai toujours pas. Sans réfléchir je me levai et marchai en direction de la porte. Je prévins rapidement mes amis que j'étais fatiguée et que j'allais me coucher puis je sortis de la salle.

Quand je fus arrivée dans le couloir je regardai de tous les cotés mais ne vis toujours personne. Je me rendis compte que mon acte était un peu bête. Pourquoi m'attendrait il ? Ce qui c'était passé la veille était surement faux...Je m'apprêtai à repartir dans mon dortoir quand je sentis une main se glisser dans la mienne. Je me retournai plus que surprise pour voir qui me tenais par la main et en le voyant je crus que mon cœur allait explosé tellement il battait vite. Drago me tenait la main et me souriait. Il m'emmena dans un couloir qui était éloigné du brouhaha de la grande salle. Il s'arrêta et me plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Nous fîmes la même chose que la veille mais en beaucoup plus intense. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et lui les mit sur ma taille. J'étais heureuse. Malgré tout quelque chose me tracassait et je ne savais pas comment l'exprimer. Alors je me reculai légèrement et lui murmura.

- Je t'aime...

Je m'attendais à le voir partir ou avoir une réaction négative mais à ma grande surprise il m'embrassa tendrement. J'avais ma réponse. Il s'arrêta et me regarda puis me murmura tendrement.

- Moi aussi.

* * *

_A vous d'imaginer leur relation future ^^_

_Vous aimez ? _

_J'ai longuement hésité a mettre des lemons mais je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas très doué car je n'en ai encore jamais écrit ...(mais j'y arriverai un jour peut être)_

_aussi ! Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes merci de me les signaler ,ça peut paraitre bizarre mais comme ça je corrige ! Car j'ai essayé de ne pas en faire mais je suis sur qu'il y en a toujours  
_


End file.
